


Speaking in Tongues

by dizbil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is not easy when you're 14, especially when you have a brother as hot as Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking in Tongues

"What's the matter Sammy...Not hungry?"

If eyes could kill, Dean would be dead right now. Why you might ask? Because Dean was the biggest tease in the whole universe and there was nothing more Sam wanted right now than make that smile disappear from his face. Of course, Sam knew a lot of ways to make Dean stop talking, his favourite was thrusting his cock deep inside Dean's mouth, his brother so busy sucking around the flesh of his dick that he couldn't think of anything clever or cocky to say. Fuck. It was a bad idea to even think about Dean giving him a head right now.

Sam was fourteen and that implied a lot of things, sure, he was getting taller and his voice was changing... But most of all, he was always horny. All the fucking time, a simple smile from Dean or a suggesting wink and he would be hard, cock trapped deep inside his jeans and there was nothing he could do about it before him and his brother found themselves some alone time. Of course, Dean knew that weakness, and he was using it more than he should. Just like right now, John was out of town for a random hunt and Dean had decided to take Sam out for lunch. A great idea of course, the boy was starving. But now it was dessert time and Dean had ordered a milkshake.

It had been painful enough to watch his face light up when the waitress had come to their table, his green eyes shining in that particular way every god damn time he was happy, and then Dean had wrapped his lips around the straw, gently sucking, eyes right on Sam.

And oh fuck...Okay, Dean's lips. One of the main reasons behind Sam's problems. Plush and pink, they were just perfect and Sam knew the wonderful things they could do to his cock. And there was nothing hotter that coming deep inside Dean's mouth, his big brother swallowing it without any shame, always so eager as he was licking Sammy clean. Fuck okay that was it, Sam was rock hard and he was sure a simple touch over his cock would have him coming right now, in his pants in front of everybody and mostly in front of Dean.

"Saaam... I asked you a question..."

Sam didn't even realize he had closed his eyes, hands gripping his knees as he was trying to calm himself down and wishing his erection would magically disappear. But the bump in his pants was still here and still very visible and, as Sam realized as he raised his head, so was Dean’s smile.

"Shut up Dean." He let out, his mouth a thin line as he tried to focus on anything that wouldn’t get him horny or he would find himself in an even more compromising position. Only Dean wasn't planning on shutting that damn mouth of his and he chuckled, low and rich, making Sam shiver in some way that he kinda hated. He wish he could make Dean feel like that, shiver just by the sound of his voice or by the way he was looking at him. Hell no... The only moment when Dean was moaning it was when Sam was touching him, big palms over his big brother's cock and body or when he was sucking on Sam's cock like it was a lollipop. How many times they had come in the dark of a motel room, John's snoring being the only sound breaking their bubble. But nothing could stop them now... Right? Well except for the dozen of people here... right...

The same idea seemed to have crossed Dean's mind because he pushed his milkshake to one side, mouth slightly parted, and he leaned in to Sam.

"Bathroom. Meet me in five."

Without adding anything else, Dean winked at him, stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Fuck. Sam let out a small noise, something between a moan and a gasp, now being aware of the fact that he had been holding his breath. Fuck, fuck... Should he... Follow Dean? Damn, it was wrong, anyone could just walk on them and...

"Oh fuck it!"

Sam whispered, standing up himself. He bit down a growl, tugging at his shirt to hide his hard on. He passed by the waitress on the way to the bathroom and he threw her a smile, not even feeling guilty about what he was about to do. He pushed the door of the men's bathroom with shaky fingers, stepping inside with hesitant steps.

"Dean?"

No answer, but that didn't surprise Sam, he didn't expect his brother to be this easy to find, after all, Dean loved to play games, and sometimes it was hard to think that he was the oldest. Anyway, there was no doubt that he had found Dean when he saw his feet inside one of the cubicles, Sam pushed that door open too. He only had the time to catch a glimpse of his brother before Dean grabbed him by the collar and pressed his lips on his. There was a smile on Dean's lips as his tongue just basically attacked Sam's mouth, as he closed the door with his foot, wasting no time to press his little brother against one of the thin walls, Sam moaning deep inside his mouth.

Fuck. Fuck Dean and his fucking lips, Sam felt so hot right now, he could have come here, but he didn't. No, instead he touched Dean anyway he could, hands tugging at shirt, the other one inside of his hair deepening the kiss and he even started grinding against Dean's warm and hot body and...

"Oh fuck..." Sam breathed when Dean parted from the kiss, licking his Adam's apple now. "Come on...Dean... Stop teasing." Dean, whose mouth was currently wrapped around his little brother Adam's apple, looked up at him, those two sinful lips turned into a smirk, the freckles on his skin more than appealing.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I'm sure you don't... Just get on with it!"

"Gosh you Sammy you are so romantic, I'm touched, really?"

"Shut up." Could Dean just stop being annoying for a moment and just do something nice for once?

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, still smiling, before he dropped to his knees. His next moves were quick and precise and when Sam's cock was finally free, his jeans and boxers pushed down to his knees, the boy let out a happy sigh.

"Fuck... Sammy all of that for me?" Dean didn't even let Sam the chance to reply, his mouth already on Sam's cock, licking and sucking like a starving man.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... " One of Sam's hand ended on the door handle for some sort of balance while the other one was tangled in Dean's hair. His brother moaned at the touch, the sounds doing wonderful things to Sam's dick, the boy sliding a little bit against to wall at the intense sensation. "Oh come on Dean, come on..." Sam's hand on his brother's head wasn't gentle at all and he raised his hips, pushing his cock even more into Dean's mouth, they both moaned as Sam's cock hit the back of Dean's throat, Sam all the way in, stretching Dean's mouth so fucking opened he actually had a trail of his own saliva on his chin.

And Dean moved again, more guided by Sam than anything else, his head going up and down on Sam's cock, the boy thrusting into his mouth and basically fucking Dean's face with his dick. Dean wasn't even fighting it, he was letting Sam fuck his mouth, looking up to his little brother and just taking it. Which meant only one thing, he loved this as much as Sam did. On that thought alone, Sam came, shooting straight into his Dean's mouth and just like every god damn time, Dean swallowed every last drop like it was some sort of sweet nectar... And when Dean pulled out, releasing Sam's cock, he wiped his chin clean, lips glistening with Sam's come and saliva.

"That... Was awesome."

Sam's chuckled because Dean was as damaged as him and you know what? It felt great.


End file.
